Oh, Who Would Ever Want to Be King
by CC.V.RG
Summary: The story of King George VI's death, and his daughter, Queen Elizabeth II's coronation, told through the eyes of an American nation and his British lover. USUK slash - nothing explicit. Rating is for safety and a bit of bad language. No AU, no Mary-Sues, just good old-fashioned fluff with a dash of hurt/comfort. Please read!


**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. America & England belong to Himaruya; and Winston Churchill & Queen Elizabeth II belong to themselves.**

**This little oneshot was written for the Historical Song Challenge at the US-xUK-Fans group on deviantART.**

**The event is the death of King George VI, and the coronation of Queen Elizabeth II. I was watching the BBC program about the Queen's Diamond Jubilee (60 years on the throne), and this just came to me. So I decided to write it! :)**

**Also, the title of the story is taken from the song Viva la Vida by Coldplay (Oh, Who Would Ever Want to be King?)**

**(Warning: This is the pairing USxUK. So there will be homosexual content, but definitely nothing explicit. Also, there are a few swears: but again, nothing too explicit).**

* * *

[February 6th, 1952]

"He's dead, America."

The American nation turned around abruptly in the British estate, jumping up from the couch as he heard his lover's voice.

England leant there, against the doorway of the study, in a sopping wet coat, dripping onto the carpet. America flinched at the Brit's paler-than-normal skin, and his shaking body.

"Jeez, Iggy, get out of that coat! It's freezing out there!"

England didn't move, didn't even chastise the other for the nickname as America quickly stripped him off the clothes, didn't even pay attention to the chattering of his own teeth. America himself did not want to remember the words the older nation had spoken in a deadpan as he entered."England. Hey, England." No answer. Just a blank stare, and a cold shaking that was startlingly familiar to America.

"ENGLAND!" That snapped him out of it. The older nation flinched slightly, before turning a more accustomed glare on the American. "What, you git?" "You kinda spaced out there, babe."

The haunted look was back, in full force now, as the Brit forced out a halfhearted, "Don't call me that…" America let out a slightly strained, worried laugh, trying to brighten his lover's mood and failing miserably. "Aww, but sweetheart, you know you love it!"

When England didn't even bicker back, America's face fell. He sighed, with uncharacteristic solemnness. "How was your trip to Sandringham?" The younger nation could tell there would be no lightening this issue, if he was right about its nature (_which he usually was, because, you know, __hero__)._

England stiffened almost imperceptibly, and America's mood grew worse and worse. "…Come on, babe…what happened?"

England only sighed heavily, saying in a low, depressed voice, "He's dead."

America had a feeling he knew who his lover was talking about, but he had to make sure. "Who, sweetheart?"

"Albert," the Brit replied in a hoarse voice. "Gone. Dead, in his sleep. Only a few hours ago."

As the older man's lips started trembling, America swept him up into his arms, smoothing down the untamable blond locks as tears soaked into his shirt.

"My Leader…My King…He's dead…" A small sob escaped him. "King George is dead."

* * *

America knew what it was like to lose a leader, a boss: whether it was in losing an election or the battle with death. But he knew that this loss would hit England particularly hard. Just as FDR's death had devastated America, so would King George VI's passing affect England.

England and the King had gone through pretty much everything together, as America knew. Through the deterioration of the prior king, to the abdication of Edward VIII (_a real bastard, in America's opinion)_, to the outbreak of WWII, and even surviving incidents of the Blitz together—the episode with the bomb in Buckingham Palace being the most memorable (_America personally remembered the mind-numbing fear he felt when Roosevelt told him that England had been wounded by a bombing on the castle_).

The fact that George—or Albert, as England called him—was nothing like his father only endeared him to the nation. From what America could remember, King George V was harsh and unsympathetic—the typical British monarch which had America rallying for independence all those centuries ago. His son was different.

To the public eye, he may have been cold and stoic, with the sad weakness of a bad stutter. But that just wasn't true. The one time America had met the king had been an eye-opener: finally understanding why his new lover was so content with the new monarch. He was actually "a really awesome guy," in America's own words.

So of course his death would hit England hard. America wasn't even sure how he had managed to make it home in one piece (_he'd have to find the cabbie that brought him here safely and give him an award)_.

After England was calm enough to move out of the study, America managed to carefully lead his lover into the shower, warming him up quickly and toweling him off. Under other circumstances, this would have led to other, more pleasurable…activities, but (for probably the first time) neither of them had had the heart to even try it.

Changing the still unnaturally quiet man into pajamas, America picked him up bridal style and deposited him gently under the covers of their bed. "No, America, I-I can't sleep. I have to…find Winston…there's still so much to do…" Slightly amused that it was only now that England was struggling, America just chuckled and crawled under the covers himself. "You can do that tomorrow. And I'll help you, so don't worry! The hero will make everything better!"

England rolled his eyes slightly, and America was relieved at seeing the familiar quirks of his lover. "Shut up, git…"

America chuckled. "G'night, babe."

England murmured something which sounded like an affirmative, before snuggling into the younger nation's chest and falling asleep.

* * *

[June 2nd, 1953]

_**"Sirs, I here present unto you Queen Elizabeth, your undoubted Queen. Wherefore all of you who are come this day to do your homage and service, are you willing to do the same?"**_

_**"We Are!**_**"**

The crowd echoed back, with an almost palpable joy in their voices.

_**"Madam, is your Majesty willing to take the Oath?"**_

_**"I am willing."**_

The woman spoke in a strong, clear voice, and America was once again struck with how young she was: not even a woman yet, but too old to be a child. He was skeptical, yet England was confident of her strength, and so he had no choice. America had, after all, given up his right to select British monarchs long ago.

_**"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Canada, Australia, New Zealand, the Union of South Africa, Pakistan and Ceylon, and of your Possessions and other Territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs?"**_

_**"I solemnly promise so to do."**_

The protection of his lover, the protection of his lover's people—and therefore, his people, he supposed—all rest on this girl's shoulders. Elizabeth…a woman whose rule had been forced upon her the moment after her father's death: an event which England still had not quite gotten over. But it had gotten better, America was certain. It had been more than a year after King George VI had died in his sleep, and after a year of paperwork and activity which seemed to go on and on, Elizabeth's coronation was finally set to go. And so here he was, in Westminster Abbey, witnessing for the first time the coronation of a new British monarch.

_But it won't be the last time_, he thought with a grin, looking beside him at a teary-eyed, yet smiling Brit. _The Royal Consort of England…nice title they got for me there. I'd prefer husband, but eh, beggars can't be choosers._

_**"Will you maintain and preserve inviolably the settlement of the Church of England, and the doctrine, worship, discipline, and government thereof, as by law established by England?"**_

_**"I will."**_

England gently reached out his hand to grasp the American's, sending a shot of warmth through the both of them. _This was it. Only a few more lines_.

_**"And will you to the utmost of your power maintain the Laws of God and the true profession of the Gospel?"**_

"_**I will."**_

The new Queen rose out of her chair, carrying a long silver sword which America knew absolutely nothing about, but by the way England's eyes glistened as he looked on it, figured it was important.

England left his lover's side momentarily, moving towards the center of the church in his crisp uniform. The sight of him walking so magnificently, with a coy smile on his face made America want to ravish him on the spot…but somehow he restrained himself. _Can't wait until we get home, though…_

Standing before her nation, Elizabeth raised the sword and bowed to him. _**"The things which I have here promised, I will perform, and keep. So help me God." **_England smiled at her, leaning forward and kissing her lightly on the brow. "It shall be done."

England moved to the side of Elizabeth, being replaced by the new Queen's husband (_America remembered his name being Philip)_. The young man bowed, and kissed his wife's hand _(and America was once again reminded of the fact that his people were still trying to give women the basic rights they deserved, let alone making them the most powerful figure in the country). __**"I, Philip, Duke of Edinburgh, do become your liege man of life and limb, and of earthly worship; and faith and trust will I bear unto you, to live and die, against all manner of folks. So help me God."**_

The Archbishop followed the new Prince Consort, and a few other lords whose oaths made America want to yawn. _Come on…get to the end, already! England's oath is the most important anyway…_America was not at all ashamed of saying that he wanted his lover to walk back up with that smile again.

Ah, there it was: England was moving back towards the front, facing Elizabeth and catching America's eye with a soft smile before getting on one knee before her.

"I, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, do solemnly swear to be your country and your confidante. To praise and encourage you, and to advise and limit your works, if there be need. I swear to be faithful and true, and faith and truth will bear unto you, my Sovereign Lady, Queen of my Realm and Defender of my Faith, and unto your heirs and successors according to the Law for all my Life and until the Ending of the World. So help me God."

He rose gracefully and kissed her cheek chastely, before gently sliding an old ring onto her finger. England had told America before what this represented—the "marriage" between the queen and the country. Under other circumstances, America would have gotten very defensive. But they knew better than anybody that marriage was just a word (or in this case, a medieval ring). Both America and England knew that it wasn't Elizabeth England would be sleeping with that night.

Facing the congregation, England stepped forward once with Elizabeth carefully holding on to his arm. America was amused to see that they were around the same height (_my cute little Iggy, all short and thin)_.

In one hand, Elizabeth held a long scepter, topped with a golden cross, and in the one wrapped around England's arm, a golden sphere. The Archbishop came and wrapped the new queen in dark red robes. And finally, the elderly man lifted up the famous red crown (_St. Edward's, if America remembered right)_and placed it on Elizabeth's head.

Immediately trumpets blared, and drums beat, and all the people in the Abbey cheered. America could only hear a few distinguishable sentences as England carefully walked his new queen down the aisle.

_**"GOD SAVE QUEEN ELIZABETH!**_

_**LONG LIVE QUEEN ELIZABETH!**_

_**MAY THE QUEEN LIVE FOREVER!"**_

* * *

After the ceremony ended, America struggled through the crowd, trying desperately to get to the carriage where England and the Queen were currently in. _Jeez, how many people are there? This is freaking stupid…_

"Excuse me, excuse me—hey, move! Country coming through! Consort of your nation! Yep, that's me! Come on, let me—whoa!"

Suddenly he was only a few steps away from the carriage, and a pale, small hand had opened the door, reached out, and dragged him in in one smooth motion. The door shut with a click, drowning out all other noise for the moment.

And America abruptly found himself seated next to his lover, and across from the new Queen and Prince Consort of the United Kingdom.

Elizabeth had an eyebrow raised, in a sort of amused, surprised look; Prince Philip was obviously trying not to laugh; and England looked like he was trying to decide either to glare or giggle.

The glaring won out. Dammit.

"Bloody git, going out there right after the coronation…are you insane, lad? You could've gotten trampled!"

"Yeah, but I wasn't!" America pointed out, feeling triumphant. "Sheer bad luck," England shot back in a deadpan.

America flinched theatrically. "You wound me, sweetheart!"

Elizabeth's eyebrow rose even higher on her face. "So you're my nation's consort…it's amazing that we haven't had the…_pleasure_of meeting before now."

America laughed nervously as her stoic, dark eyes examined him. He really shouldn't feel this unnerved by a mere human girl: I mean, come on, he's like, 300 years older than her! Then why the hell did he feel like curling up into a little ball and hiding under the seat? Not that that's a very heroic thing to do, but, come on. She was creepy!

"'Lizabeth…" Philip said with a small smile. "Don't scare the poor boy."

And of course America (not willing to admit the blow to his pride) sputtered incoherently for a second, before coming back with the brilliant comeback of, "I'm the United States of America!"

England nodded, slightly patronizing. "We know, love. It's good to know that you do too."

That made Elizabeth chuckle slightly, the mask on her expression faltering for a few seconds. America smiled at her, choosing to ignore his lover's insult (for now). "Don't feel ashamed about showing emotion." Elizabeth's eyes flew to him, and the brief flicker of humor disappeared. "This is a happy day! You were just crowned queen of the second greatest country in the world—the first being my own, of course."

England rolled his eyes, but nodded in agreement. "He's right about one thing: it is acceptable for you to show emotion, Elizabeth. I know your father rarely did it, but you know that he would show kindness when he truly wanted to."

A sad look came over both the Queen and Country's face, but England just continued on. "Being the ruler of a country requires you to have half a heart of steel, strength, and cynicism…but the other half must be kind, amusing, gentle. Do not leave one of those parts out because both are equally important."

Elizabeth smiled slightly, the flicker of warmth coming back into her eyes, and the sadness disappearing. "Thank you, Milord."

America grinned to lighten the mood, grabbing England's shoulders and gleefully messing up his neatly combed locks (for once they were not already a mess). "Ahh, don't call him 'milord,' you'll just boost his Britishly ego even more!"

England sputtered. "You utter idiot! First of all, it's 'British,' not 'Britishly,' that isn't even a word, you twat." Philip chuckled at his use of slang while Elizabeth blushed lightly. "And secondly, you are one to talk about ego! You are the biggest, egotistical, self-righteous man I know!"

America grinned. "But you love me all the same, right babe?" England's eyes softened, and he roughly shrugged off America's embrace, but reached over and clasped his hand instead. "Yes. God help me…but yes, I do, America."

Elizabeth smiled lightly, and America turned serious for a second _(weird, right?)_. "Are you…you know, okay with this? I mean, I know Churchill is—that guy was on the verge of locking us in a closet together—but a lot of humans aren't like that…England's trying to get it legalized, but technically…what we're doing is illegal."

England nodded, saying in an also uncharacteristically soft tone, "Indeed. I was frankly stunned when you allowed America to be called my 'consort'…and refer to it as such officially. It's certainly…new, to say the least."

Elizabeth smiled. "My father may not have been the most outward supporter of your love, Milord, but he did believe in his heart that it was acceptable. The majority of the nation may not agree—the Archbishop's face when I told him was _priceless_—but my father loved you as a brother, a son, a grandfather, and everything in between." England chuckled fondly, but the new queen was not done. "And I love you as the same. I will not let the sometimes shortsighted and old-fashioned views of our people hinder that." A wistful look came over her face. "I simply hope that one day it will not be illegal. Maybe your example will bring about the change that this country—this _world_—needs."

Philip grinned at his wife's impassioned, loving speech. "What my Elizabeth is ultimately saying is that we approve—just like Prime Minister Churchill—and we certainly do not believe that it is wrong."

England was now smiling tearfully at the two, wiping at his eyes desperately. America smirked at him. _Sentimental idiot…_

The American's lover shifted to the opposite seat, and gently hugged the new queen. "Do not drop the crown…" Elizabeth murmured rather uncomfortably, but subtly cuddled closer.

"Awww…!" America laughed. "I wish I had one of those new cameras…this would be a perfect moment to capture forever!"

England rolled his eyes, before scooting back over to his lover's side. "Shut up, git."

All of the sudden a roar came from outside the carriage. They had arrived at Buckingham Palace.

Elizabeth took on this horrified, stricken face. America at first didn't know why she was so scared—she had done this hundreds of times as a princess, right?—but he guessed it was different when you became queen. Then again, he had a democracy, so whatever.

The door flung open, and a thick line of British guys in red uniforms stood for about 20 feet surrounding the carriage. "Your Majesty," said the man who had opened the door, bowing his head slightly.

Elizabeth stiffened, and swallowed heavily. Philip reached over and clasped her hand gently, and America unconsciously mirrored the gesture with England, who was watching his new queen worriedly.

Gracefully, Queen Elizabeth stood up, her head held high, and stepped out of the carriage. It was like a bomb had exploded. Immediately, the crowd cheered and roared even louder, screaming at the top of their lungs, "Long Live the Queen!"

America was rather unnerved by the dedication to what was inherently a figurehead. _Hmm. Weird._

After Elizabeth came Philip, and then England and America, clasped arm and arm. To America's surprise, the roar did not stop at the sight of them together: if anything, it grew louder. Mixed tunes of "Rule Britannia" and "America the Beautiful" were being sung.

People were singing—_crying_—for them.

Yeah. All of the sudden, America could definitely see that future Elizabeth had been talking about. One day, he would be able to be with his lover without needing the protection of a monarch. One day.

Glancing over at his lover, he was met with the tearful green eyes of the man he loved, smiling brightly at him.

_Oh yeah. One day. One day very soon._

* * *

[Epilogue – June 2nd, 2012]

"Hey, 'Lizabeth! Yo, my home-girl! Where you at?"

America ran through the halls of Windsor Castle. Come on, where was she…it's her 60th anniversary and nobody knows where the Queen of England is? What is—wait a second…is that…?

Suddenly, America knew what it was like to be hit in the head with a frying pan.

After flying into the wall, America was up in only a few seconds, eyeing his annoyed, glaring lover.

"Hey babe!" He said cheerfully, shaking off the hit like it was nothing. England gaped at him, then at the frying pan, then back at him. "Have you no sense of pain? Bloody hell, I always knew you had some kind of disorder…"

America just laughed obnoxiously at that, putting more truth (in England's opinion) into his theory. The Brit rolled his eyes. "I'm not even going to bother. And what the bloody hell were you doing running through my castle, screaming absurd American slang at my queen?"

"I was trying to wish her a happy 60th anniversary of her queen-ship!" America shouted enthusiastically. This cued some more eye-rolling from England. "Queen-ship isn't a word, idiot…"

"Yes it is! Well, now it is! I've officially made it a word! Awesome, right?" England's eyes narrowed, and said in a deadpan, "No."

America sniffled theatrically, jumping up off the ground and swooping the unsuspecting Brit up into his arms, bridal style. "Bloody hell—!"

"Come on, sweetheart! We're off to see the Queen~!"

* * *

It turned out that Queen Elizabeth II and her husband were in her office, the former sitting at the Resolute Desk which had a twin in America's own boss's office. And no, he didn't learn that from National Treasure, he was _there_when they were made. TAKE THAT, NICHOLAS CAGE!

"Oh, hello America dear!" The elderly woman said happily as she rose from her seat. "I didn't know you were coming today…It seems England here did not tell me…" She fixed a raised eyebrow onto America's older counterpart, and he blushed.

America smirked. Only a few decades ago England was playing the father to this girl. Now, she was scolding him and making him blush like a cute little uke—*cough* uh, he means man. Man. Right. He's a cute little man…*cough*.

…Awkward…

"Hi Lizzy!" America said with a cheerful grin, skipping over to her (in a totally not-gay way) and pulling the fragile woman into a gentle hug. "How does it feel to have ruled over this stick-in-the-mud for 60 years?" He asked, pointing at England.

The Brit sputtered incoherently. "It's called being 'mature,' you oaf! Something you would obviously know nothing about!"

Refusing to be shot down by his (totally stick-in-the-mud) love, America just smirked at him, and turned back to the Queen to hear her answer. The woman chuckled lightly, walking over to her nation and patting him on the shoulder. "I feel quite honored to have ruled over the United Kingdom for so long…it has been my great pleasure, England."

England's scowl turned into a small smile as a response, and he gently kissed her on her brow (_still just barely taller than her. Oh, he was so cute~!_). "Thank you very much, Your Majesty. It seems that at least _someone_in this room has some refinement." He shot a not-so-subtle glare at America: but the dense man (being unable to sense the mood as usual) just grinned back at him obliviously.

The Queen laughed gently, patting England's arm lightly before turning around to grab her purse from the desk _(which always made America crack up, because, come on, she's the fricken' Queen of England_—_why does she need a purse?)_. "Speaking of which, how have _you _been fairing lately, America, dear?"

"Oh, I'm great, Lizzy! I mean, the economy's still shit—" _(England squawked indignantly at the use of a swear in front of his queen)_"—elections are coming up, and half my country is jumpin' down my throat because of my relationship with your nation…but it's getting better!" America grinned, still refusing to be put out by the crappy way the world was going. "But you know, sometimes I miss the old days…when I could be called a man's consort and people would cheer instead of boo. Those were still pretty bad times—what with women's rights going to hell, and the Cold War, and everything—but at least people could tolerate it without accusing 'America of being un-American' on live television." He pouted slightly, trying to exaggerate his emotions as he always did to prevent the real hurt from showing. That incident with one of his own senators still made him flinch inside when he thought of it.

England grasped his hand comfortingly, seeing through the American's mask easily. "Git," he murmured affectionately, rubbing his thumb over the discouraged country's palm. The Queen exchanged an indiscernible look with her husband, before turning back to the two nations with a soft smile. "Ah, yes, Mr. Obama informed me of that incident during our last correspondence. I am truly sorry, America. Your own people should not torment you so."

America shrugged, trying to change the subject while not showing his true relief at the queen's words. He didn't fool anybody, if the knowing glint in his lover's green eyes was any indication.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" The younger nation asked, shaking off the gloom easily. "Visiting school children? Hospitals? Navy yards? Come on, hit me, Liz. I'm gonna be following you and Iggy around for basically the entire day, so I gotta know these things!"

Philip rose from his seat in one of the armchairs, straightening his suit while replying, "I believe the navy yards are first and foremost. But tell me, America: you are accompanying us?" America snorted. "Hell yeah! It's my duty, right? As the 'Royal Consort of England.'" He said this last bit in a snooty, faux-British accent, which made Elizabeth stifle a laugh and England stifle a glare.

"Come along, _Consort_," England growled, grasping his partner by the elbow and steering him out of the room, before he could corrupt his monarchs any further. "There are preparations to be made."

As they were leaving (read: forced) out into the hall, a bemused Prince William and Prince Harry appeared in the doorway, jostling into the two bewildered nations. "Hey Bill! Harry!" America boomed, gathering the two shorter men into an almost suffocating hug. "America! I would very much appreciate it if you _didn't_ completely destroy the future of my monarchy all in one day, so would you please _put the Princes down_?"

America just laughed, although he ended the hug a few seconds later, dropping the two confused royals and saying, "Sorry that we can't catch up now: but I'm sure we'll see you later~!" He sang with a loud laugh. "We'll catch up then: I'm scared that if I say any more, England will kill me with his eyes."

That drew a slightly bewildered, wary chuckle from the elder of the two princes. "Yes sir, we'll be sure to find you later today."

And with that promise secured, America's grin was fastened forever to his expression; and with a happy skip in his step, he dragged England down the halls of Windsor Castle, humming "God Save the Queen" as he did so.

* * *

To the tune of her anthem, a pleasantly-dazed Queen Elizabeth II chuckled at her nations' antics. Philip calmly strode around the Resolute Desk, gently taking hold of his wife's slightly wrinkled hand. "Can you believe it has already been 60 years?"

"Hardly," She replied, with a smile at him. "It only seems like yesterday that we were riding in that carriage after the coronation…" Philip hmmed in agreement, watching the hallway with amusement as America tried to lift his lover into a fireman's carry, and England promptly slapped him upside the head. "And yet I have never regretted a day spent with them by my side," the royal murmured, an affectionate expression coming over her face and making the Prince Consort smile.

"Grandmother, Grandfather," Prince Harry said with a smile—for once, not smug or deviant, only calm and fond. "We're here to escort you to the car."

The Queen nodded at her grandsons, taking her husband's arm and beginning to walk calmly down the hallway of her home: following the heirs to her country and the two bickering nations _of_her country.

"Ready?" Philip asked with a smile.

And she replied with a smile. "Indeed."

* * *

**Oh, goodness, that was a long one. Fewf. *wipes forehead* Fortunately I managed to end that when I did. Otherwise I would've gone on for another 10 pages…and God knows this oneshot really didn't need that. Hell, this oneshot could've been a threeshot, easily. But I managed to compress it into one.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Now, for a very long A/N about historical facts that you probably won't give a crap about (but I do, because I'm a history buff and that's just what we do).**

**- "Death of the King" – King George the VI died in his sleep on February 6th, 1952, in the Sandringham House in Norfolk. It was the same house in which he was born a mere half a century before.**

**- "The Abdication of Edward VIII" – King Edward VIII was originally supposed to be the king of England after his and George's father, George V died. But only a year after he assumed the throne, he officially abdicated his throne to his younger brother, all because as the leader of the Church of England, he couldn't marry the woman he loved, Wallis Simpson, because she had been divorced. This abdication – and George VI's coronation after – created a lot of scandal, since people believed Edward VIII could've been a better king (George had a crippling stutter for most of his life). Basically, because of the scandal that arose around the royal family during that time, I assumed that America would still be angry at Edward for hurting England like that (hence the bastard remark in the beginning).**

**- "The Bombing at Buckingham Palace" – On March 8th, 1941, German planes bombed the north side of Buckingham Palace. At the time, the king (George VI) and his daughter, the then-princess Elizabeth (now Elizabeth II), were in that section of the palace. If it weren't for the heroism and sacrifice of a police officer on duty, they both would've died. The man was named PC Steve Robertson, and he was killed instantly by the bomb. A plaque now rests where he was killed, commemorating his bravery.**

**- "The Coronation of Queen Elizabeth II" – Queen Elizabeth II was inaugurated on June 2nd, 1953, more than an entire year after she had technically been made queen after her father's death in February of 1952. The parts that I have bolded in that section are actual parts of the transcript of the coronation (found here, just take out the spaces: www. oremus liturgy/ coronation/ cor1953b. html ). And most of the timeline of the ceremony is correct as well – the scepter, the Sword of State, St. Edward's Crown, etc. The "marriage between a queen and country" is also real, although it's much more symbolic (obviously Arthur Kirkland doesn't exist to be able to _really_ place it on his new ruler's finger. Although one does wonder how it would've worked out in the APH universe when the new monarch was a _king_…*raises eyebrow*).**

**- "The Women's Rights in America Remark" – During the time when Elizabeth became queen, women were still very much fighting for their rights, in both America and the U.K. That made it very ironic – yet also fitting – that after the king died, his daughter became one of the most powerful figures in the world. Since it's my headcanon that rights for all citizens are important for a nation, regardless of popular opinion for some at that time, I decided that this would be important to both America and England, which was why I included the remark.**

**- "The Carriage to Buckingham Palace" – Okay, I'll admit it. I have no clue if the Queen and Prince Consort rode to the palace in a carriage or a car. At first I thought it would be a carriage…but then I remembered it was the 50s, and figured, "Okay…it could've been a car…" So yeah. I don't know. But let's just say that they did it for tradition's sake. Also, I have no idea why America and England would be allowed in that carriage, but not the queen's own children…but whatever. Just forget that little plothole. *sheepish***

**- "The Queen and Emotion" – Queen Elizabeth II is often known for being polite, kind, and open nowadays. But back when she was younger, just after becoming queen, she was often described as cold and distant. The weight of an entire realm on her shoulders at such a young age made her stoic and unemotional. I'd like to think that America and England quickly fixed that when they saw her becoming distant.**

**- "Churchill and USUK" – Winston Churchill, one of the most well-known Prime Ministers of the U.K, was one of the first shippers of USUK. It is my ultimate headcanon – and basically just an inch away from being actually canon. I'm sure that if Hetalia existed back in his day, he would've been all for shipping America and England together. No questions asked. The man was made the first honorary citizen of the U.S.A. He visited there many, many times, and became very close friends with both FDR and Truman. Throughout his entire life, Churchill was constantly strengthening US and UK bonds: hell, he as the first one to coin the famous term "Special Relationship." Nobody can convince me that he didn't ship USUK. Nobody. So, yes, that's why the "Churchill locking them in a closet together" remark came about. I can definitely see him fully supporting their relationship, gay or not. Churchill was always way ahead of his time. ^^**

**- "Homosexuality in England and America: Part 1" – Okay, yes, technically in real, non-APH history (as I remarked upon) homosexuality was illegal in both the U.S. and U.K during the 1950s. So…despite Churchill (who had homosexual tendencies), both Roosevelts (Franklin and Eleanor), and many royals (the Queen included) supporting gay rights, it is likely that in real life, America and England would've either had to hide their relationship outright, or "out themselves" and be rejected by society. I obviously exaggerated the acceptance they received in this story during the coronation. I wish that homosexual couples could've had that kind of acceptance during the 50s, but it's unfortunately inaccurate. However, taking into account the alternate APH-universe I'm writing in, we would have to think about the fact that nations are technically not human. It's another one of my headcanons that nations don't have traditional views or laws about gender-roles, marriage, religion, sexuality, etc. Humans made those up for themselves. Nations have their own, different set of values, since they are, again, not human. So I suppose one could argue that it is because of this that relationships such as America and England's could be looked upon differently by humans. There's also the fact that after the coronation, basically every Brit was hysterical with nationalistic pride and love for their country. So I can see people laying aside their personal opinions about homosexuality for those powerful emotions. In addition, what could the general population really do? The lawmakers of both nations were for their relationship. And they're _nations_: the most powerful, important people in a world like APH. You couldn't really go against them, right? …Okay, I can see that this point has gone on long enough. I'll just go on to the next thing.**

**- "The Resolute Desks" – Yes, if any of you have seen the second National Treasure movie, then you know the story about the twin desks made from the HMS _Resolute_. Basically, they were made from the same wood of a wrecked British Arctic Exploration ship. Queen Victoria ordered for the timber to be fashioned into 2 desks (along with a few other pieces of furniture, which aren't relevant to this story). One desk she gave to President Rutherford B. Hayes in 1880 as a gift, and another she kept for herself in the private office in Windsor Castle. In the National Treasure movie, the desk appears in Buckingham Palace, which isn't historically accurate, but a good plot-twist, I must admit! Also, can't you just see America being proud of one-upping Nicholas Cage by actually witnessing the creation of the desks? XD**

**- "The Queen and her Purse" – This is just something that I've noticed whenever watching events with the Queen. She always carries around a purse – and not just a purse, but a purse that matches her entire color-coordinated outfit. And it just occurred to me: she's the _Queen of England_, why is she carrying around her own purse? Doesn't she have people for that? Is it a pride thing? The principle of the thing? To complete the outfit? What could she possibly have in there? Cover-up? Pepper spray? A bazooka? I mean, what's the point? =_= It's one of the great mysteries of the universe.**

**- "Homosexuality Today" – I decided to make the remark about one of America's senators because in my mind, it's just something that a religious, conservative nut would do. Now, if you haven't gathered it already, I am a democrat and a liberal – and I obviously support gay rights, even though I'm also fairly religious. But there are a lot of people in America who are very religious and very against homosexuality: to a disturbing point, as many people know. So many senators and governors and, hell, _presidents _of the United States have spoken out against gay marriage, rights, and just homosexuality in general. And as this annoys both me and basically the rest of the country that is sane, I figured it would annoy America too. And can't you just see an idiot like Rush Limbaugh (for example), being pissed about Alfred's relationship with Arthur and calling the actual representation of America "un-American?" I can definitely see that.**

**- "Prince William and Prince Harry" – Yeah, I don't really know where I was going when I included them. I thought I could take their interaction farther, but then I realized that I really just had to end the story, so their presence in this story kinda fell flat. Oh well. Sorry if it came out awkward or anything!**

**Alright, so that's officially the end of this *very* long A/N. Hope you enjoyed it~! …*crickets*…Ahem. Sorry. Yeah.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed reading the story, at least. :)**

**'Til next time…**

**~ CC.**


End file.
